1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a filter acquisition apparatus, an image processing method, a filter acquisition method, a program, and a recording medium, and particularly, to a filter acquisition technique that is usable in an image filtering process and an image filtering process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image filtering process techniques such as a filtering process for enhancing image quality or a filtering process for providing a special visual effect have been proposed. For example, a point image restoration process that restores an original image using a filter determined based on a point spread function (PSF) indicating an image deterioration characteristic due to aberration of an imaging lens or the like is known.
JP2010-177919A discloses an image recording apparatus for the purpose of restoring an image by image processing based on PSF data. In the image recording apparatus, other area PSF data is estimated from “design PSF data indicating a PSF obtained from design values of an imaging lens” and “measurement PSF data obtained from imaging data on an adjustment chart”, and image data is restored using the measurement PSF data and the other area PSF data. In this way, by restoring the image data using the measurement PSF data obtained from the imaging data on the adjustment chart, even in a case where the level of deterioration of the image data varies between image recording apparatuses due to an individual difference between the image recording apparatuses, it is possible to perform restoration according to the individual difference.